Maps display information in visual form. Some map information may be represented in more than one view. Another view of the same area may be represented as a topographical map, which identifies the changes in elevation through contour lines. Other differing views of a map may be two-dimensional or three-dimensional views. Map display devices often provide more than one view of a particular map. Observers may switch between views. Maps displayed on electronic devices may switch between various viewpoints to observe a map from different vantages. Switching between different views or viewpoints may cause an observer to lose the visual context of the map that was being observed before the switch.